


He's Just A Little Bit Out Of My Limit [Luke Hemmings]

by UncoveringLarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncoveringLarry/pseuds/UncoveringLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Lloyd is just another ordinary girl who has to move to Australia, because of her mum's new boyfriend. What she doesn't know is that he lives next to a member of a world famous band. When Samantha meets Esther they become friends immediately. When Esther let her meet that boy, they become best of friends. Will all this work out well or will some girls stand in her way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Samantha's POV

 

"SAMANTHA ARE YOU READY? WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE AIRPORT IN 10 MINUTES!" My mum yelled from downstairs. Today was the day I had been scared off the past 5 months. I closed the last suitcase and looked around my room. I faced the light blue walls, who were now empty. I grabbed the suitcase from the ground and closed the door. "Goodbye room." I said out loud and I walked down the stairs. "You ready?" Mum asked me and I nodded. I followed her out of the house and found my brothers already sitting in the van. I threw my suitcase in the booth and climbed in. 

 

I sat down next to Edward, who is my twin. James, my 10 year old brother was next to him. My older brother William, who is 17 was in front next to my mum. My parents got divorced when I was 7, I'm 15 now. I don't speak to my dad anymore, but that's okay. My mum had a new boyfriend, but he lives all over in Australia. So that's where we're moving. I didn't want to leave it here though. I loved London and all my friends are here. Well yeah, friends.. Edward was my only friend. He had dark brown curls and green eyes, just like William and James. They look a lot like our mum, while I look a lot like our dad. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

The engine started and my mum said:"Let's go guys. I know you'll love your new home." She slowly drove away from our house. The house where we all grew up. The house where I cried and laughed. But most off all, the house where I felt save..

 

We finally sat down in the plane. The airport has been a hell. All those people running and stuff. We even saw a couple like those in movies, when the boy runs after the girl because he doesn't want her to leave. It was cute. "Can everyone please fasten their seat belts, we're setting off in one minute." The voice said through the speaker. I fastened it and glance outside the window for one last time. "Goodbye England."


	2. Chapter One.

Samantha's POV

The car stopped in front of a huge white house. No, it's now a house, it's a villa! I can get used to this. Mum got out and ran to the door where Jacob, her boyfriend and my new step dad, was standing. They hugged each other closely. I think it's cute, but clearly my brothers think differntly of that. They were making gag-noises when my mum came back. I chuckled for a moment because she started to blush, when she noticed all 4 off us saw that. I got out off the car and overlooked the area. There were a few more houses and there was a huge forrest in the back. It was beautiful. Some guys and a girl glanced to me out of the window from next door's house. I waved and smiled. All their faces went in shock and they closed the curtains. Oh how nice. I walked to the booth and grabbed my 2 suitcases and carried them inside. 

"Hello Samantha, your room is on the 2nd floor. The door is open, the other room is a lounge room, you can use it whenever you want. The 2nd floor is all yours." I smiled and thanked Jacob before heading up. Since I was my mum's only daughter, she treated me like a princess. I opened the door to my room. The left wall was bright green while the other was baby blue. I loved the difference. Most of my furniture was already here. My bed, desk, even my stereo. I put my suitcases on my queen-sized bed and walked over to one of the other doors, revealing a huge bathroom. My mouth fell as I stepped inside. There was a huge mirror on the wall and there were 2 sinks, a bubble bath and a shower. 

I walked over to the second door. There was a big space with some planks and stuff to hang clothes on. I let out a little scream. I had a fucking walk in closet! I opened my suitcases and put my clothes in it. I wasn't really a girly girl but I really loved clothes. When I was done I turned the music on. One of my favorite songs quickly came on, Live While We're Young by One Direction. I was a HUGE Directioner. 

After a while I went downstairs. "Do you like the house baby?" My mum asked me and I nodded. "I love it." I hugged her tight. I told her I'd be in the garden if she needed me. Before I opened the door I checked my clothes once again. I was wearing a bright orange with white skinny and a black and white striped tanktop, and of course my black all stars. I put my earphones in. Oh No by Marina and the Diamonds started playing. I remembered I used to have a dance routine on this one. Yes, I am a dancer. I tried to remember the steps and in no time I was dancing in the garden. I tripped but someone catched me. 

"Well hello there." A blonde boy said with a smile on his face. I quickly stood up straight and got my earphones out of my ears. "I'm sorry, I was just dancing and I-" "You tripped over. I noticed, that's why I caught you." I blushed slowly. "I'm Luke by the way, I live next door." He said. "I- I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I uh, I just moved here." I held my hand out to him. "I don't do handshakes." And he pulled me in for a hug. At first I was shocked but it felt nice to be in his arms. 

"Well why are you even here?" I asked him. "I'm sorry I can leave if you want." he said quickly. "No no, I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering what caused you to come." We were not sitting on a bench in the back of the garden. "Oh yeah, of course." He paused for a moment. "Well, me and my friends saw you get out of the car and you waved at us, so we liked you and yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and meet your new friends." He chuckled a bit. He was cute. "I'd love to, but I have to tell my mum." He nodded. "I love your accent by the way, British isn't it?" I blushed and nodded before running inside.

"MUM?!" I yelled. "Kitchen!" She yelled back. I ran to the kitchen. "I'm gonna hang out with the boy from next door. His friends are there and they want to meet me." I blushed. "Sure, have fun. Do you have your phone?" I patted my pocket and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks mum, love you" I ran out of the house and bumped into Luke, which caused us to fall. "I'm sorry." I umbled as I tried to get up. He was already standing and grabbed my hand before pulling me up. "It's fine. Let's go."


	3. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I know the chapter stuff might be a bit confusing since it says: "Chapter 3: Chapter Two" but it's because the first chapter was a prologue haha :/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story!

Samantha's POV

Luke unlocked the door to his house and nerves were coming up. "Don't be nervous, they'll love you." He chuckled. I now noticed I had been squeezing his hand tight. I mumbled a sorry and got in after him. "GUYS WE'RE HERE." He yelled. I quickly covered my ears and giggled. He faced me and saw my hands over my ears. "I'm sorry." I giggled again. He was about to say something but 3 yelling boys came down the stairs. "LUKE!!!" They all yelled. A girl walked down the stairs yelling that they should be quiet. "Hi I'm Esther." She said and embraced me in a hug. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." I smiled. She was nice. "I have one question for you." She told me and I shot her a confused look. "Do you like Justin and Austin?" She asked me. I smiled. "I like them, but I totally love One Direction." 

Next a boy walked over to me. His hair was light brown and a total mess. "Hi I'm Ashton, I play the drums. Nice meeting you." I smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm Samantha, and I play the guitar and piano." I chuckled at him. The next was a boy with a light brown skin, dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Calum, I play the bass." I smiled and hugged him too. "I'm Samantha and I like your hair." He smiled and let go. "Hi I'm Michael, I play the guitar and you are Samantha but I'm gonna call you Sammy." He hugged me and I just smiled. "Nice meeting you." 

After half an hour, we were now sitting on a huge couch. "Let's play truth or dare!" Calum yelled. "I WANT TO START!" Esther yelled to him. "Okay, I pick Sam, truth or dare." She grinned. "Truth." I told her. She shook her head, like she had a plan for if I chose dare. "Okay then, what date were you born?" She asked me. "I was born on August 4th in 1997. I'm now 15 years old." She nodded. "Ashton." He chose dare. "I dare you to play a song for me." He stood up and walked over to his drums. When he was done I was the only one who clapped. "That was amazing! Why aren't you famous or something!" He and the rest burst out in laughter. "I am babe." 

My eyes went wide. "Wait what?" "We," Luke pointed to all of the boys. "are in a famous boyband. We are called 5 seconds of summer. We play random gigs all over Australia. We're still waiting to go farther away but we aren't famous enough in other countries so we stay in Australia." My mouth hang open. "You, you, you and you," I pointed to all of them. "Get your asses over there and play me one of your songs. They all stood up. Luke and Michael grabbed a guitar, Calum a bass and Ashton just sat down behind his drums. "1, 2, 3, 4." He yelled before they all started playing.


	4. Chapter Three

Samantha's POV

After the boys played their song, which was absolutely amazing, we went to the kitchen to get some food. Right now, it was just me, Luke and Ashton. "I WANT PANCAKES." Ashton yelled. I chuckled because he is the eldest and yet he acts like he's the youngest. "What?" He asked me. I quickly shook my head. "No nothing." I faced Luke and we both burst out in laughter. A happy tune went off and I looked confused. Ashton grabbed his phone and smiled. "It's Sandra." He left the room and I shot Luke a confused glance. "His girlfriend." I nodded. "Let's do this poop." Luke said when he grabbed the pancake mix. 

Within ten minutes the whole kitchen was full with the mix and it was all over us as well. We were laughing, untill Calum and Esther came in. "What happened in here?!" They both yelled, which caused us to laugh even harder. "You two, get your asses up and shower, because Ash will kill you if he sees you like thing. Sandra is here in 15. So hurry, we'll clean this shit." Esther said ans Luke and I ran up. "You can go first, then you have all the time, because I don't care if I'm late." Luke told me. "I dont have any other clothes." I blushed. "Here, put this on, we can get something at yours afterwards, maybe you could stay the night as well, because yeah. We really like your company." He handed me a tank top and sweatpants. 

When I was done showering, I put Luke's clothes on. They were a bit big on me but it felt nice. They smell like him. There was a knock at the door. "Sam, are you almost done? I hear Sandra downstairs so I thought I could shower before they are coming for us." I whiped away the last piece of make up and put my still wet hair in a messy bun. "Yeah I'm done mate." I said and opened the door. Luke stood there grinning like a maniac. "What?" I asked him. "You look nice in my clothes." I blushed and stared at the ground. "By the way, the way you said mate sounded pretty Australian." I grinned slowly and let him enter the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get some clothes from mine okay?" I asked him though the door. "NOO! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" He yelled. I could still hear the water run so he was still showering. He was naked in there. I was just one door away from a naked boyband member who's famous all over Australia. "Okay, I'll wait here." I chuckled and walked into the room, next to the bathroom. LUKE It said. I opened it and got inside. The room was light blue and there was one wall covered with pictures. With boys and some of them were with Esther. There was one pic ripped in two pieces, only showing his side. 

"I'm done!" Luke yelled from the other side of the corridor. "Where are you?" I Heard him make his way over to this room. I quickly ran to the door and slipped out. "I'm here." I said. "You were in my room?" I blushed and nodded. "Oh okay, come on, let's get you some decent clothes, shall we?"


	5. Chapter Four.

Samantha's POV

We walked to my backdoor and I slowly opened it. My mum was still in the kitchen, while Jacob was watching football with the boys. "Hi mum." I said to her. She turned and shot us a look. "Where are your clothes, Samantha?" She asked me. She sounded a bit harsh but that's my mum. "They're in that bag." I pointed to the bag Luke was holding up. She nodded. "Okay, and who's your little friend here?" WHY IS SHE SO CURIOUS OMG. "Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings, I live next doors with my mum, dad and 2 brothers. Me and my friends are in a boyband called 5 Seconds of Summer." He held out his hand and my mum took it. "Hi, I'm Ellen, I'm Samantha's mum. My boyfriend Jacob and my three sons are in the living room." He nodded. "Let's go up, shall we?" I faced Luke and he nodded. 

When we reached my colorful room, his eyes went wide. "WOW" His mouth hang open and I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry that-" "It's beautiful." He said and he lifted my head. "I like your style, now let's get you some clothes, before we go back to mine." His phone rang. He read it himself before handing it to me.  
From: Ashton Irwin Is The King Of Drums And I Love Him Very Much: 'MOVIE NIGHT IN 30. HURRY!! :) ly x. ' I chuckled and handed Luke his phone back. He shook his head. "Put your number in it. I'm picking your clothes tonight." He had a huge grin on his face. "Oh no." My eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I'll do something nice. I don't like girls who look like sluts." I giggled.

I typed my number in and saved it under: 'The sexy Sam from next door ;)' I texted my own phone and sat down on my bed. Luke was still looking for clothes. "Can you find it Luke?" I asked him. "YEAH WAIT A FEW MINUTES. OH AND TURN SOME TUNES ON." He yelled from my closet. I smiled and turned my radio on. Of course, One Direction started playing.

"BABY I, I WANNA KNOW. WHAT YOU THINK, WHEN YOU'RE ALONE. IS IT ME YEAH, ARE YOU THINKING OF ME" I belted out the lyrics to my favorite song. Luke came out of my closet and smiled. "You like One Direction?" I shook my head. "I fucking love them." He smiled and held up a light blue tank top. "Oh my god." I said with pauses. "What? You don't like it?" I walked over to him. "That's my favorite top." I smiled widely and grabbed the top. "What about pants?" I asked him. "You can keep those on. They look good on you." I blushed again and walked over to the bathroom. 

After I switched my tops, I glanced in the mirror. My hair was still in a bun and I decided to loosen it a bit. When I did, it was curled perfectly. I smiled a bit because I heard Luke sing along with my boys. He was cute. Wait what? I only know him for a few hours and I already think he's cute? "Sammy, you okay in there? We only have 5 minutes left. " He said from the other side of the door. I unlocked it and got out. Which caused me to bump into Luke. "I got you." He smiled. "Again." I laughed and let go of him. We ran down the stairs and walked back to Luke's house.


	6. Chapter Five.

Samantha's POV

Luke opened the door and I squeezed his hand a little bit. What if she didn't like me? What if the boys changed their minds and wanted me to leave? "Relax Sammy, she'll love you. She loves One Direction as well, so how could she hate you?" I smiled at his comment and walked inside. "Guys, we're here!" He yelled. He was still holding my hand as we walked into the living room. I found the boys, Esther and another girl. She had long brown curly hair and her eyes were beautiful. She was cuddled up on the sofa with Ashton. When she noticed me, she stood up and walked over to me. "So you're the new girl, Samantha right?" I nodded. "Well I'm Sandra, I'm Ash' girlfriend." Ashton came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "She sure is." He said before pecking her cheek. We all aww'd. 

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked. "Let's watch a horror!" Calum and Michael yelled. I was sitting on 1 of the 3 sofa's with Luke, Cal and Mikey were sharing another and Ashton and Sandra were sitting on the last sofa and Esther was sitting on some pillows in front of them. "Yeah let's do this!" Ashton and Sandra yelled. My eyes went into pure horror. "No- no let's watch a comedy or something?" They all shook their heads. "I'll keep you save Sam." Luke whispered in my ear. "Okay then." I said quietly to him. They all decided to watch 'MAMA'. I did see the trailer of this and I just couldn't watch it. After 10 minutes I stood up and left the room. I ran up and found Luke's room and jumped on the bed, grabbing my phone and logging in on twitter.

"Why'd you leave?" a voice said a few minutes later. My eyes went wide and I screamed before hiding under the duvet. "Shhh, don't worry. It's just me, Luke." I peeled from underneath it and sighed. "Thank god. That movie really scared me." I said honest. Luke sat down next to me on the bed. "You only watched like 10 minutes." He laughed. "I don't care it was the scariest shit ever." I told him. He laughed again. Damn his laugh is beautiful, wait what? No it isn't. Well okay, yeah it is. "You can go back if you want, I'll keep myself busy in here." I faced the ground, because I was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nah, I'd rather stay here with you." I blushed.

My stomach made a weird noise. "You're hungry?" Luke asked me. I blushed and nodded. "Let's get some food then." I shook my head. "No never, I won't go back there." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. Before entering the living room he covered my eyes. I smiled at his action. "OOOH THERE ARE THE LOVE BIRDS." "Shut up Calum." Luke said and I giggled. "We're getting food, so don't you dare to get your fat asses in the kitchen." He said and I heard some of the laugh. Michael yelled something, but I don't really know what. 

When we reached the kitchen Luke got his hands away from my eyes and stared in them. "Hi." He said with a flirty tone. I blushed and smiled. I walked over to the fridge but he stopped me. "Nononono, you are not doing that by yourself." I shot him a confused glance before walking away from the fridge. "You're my guest and I like to threat my guests like princesses, so I'm making you something." I smiled at his cuteness. "So, you get guests often huh?" I said with a smirk. "No actually not. Most of the time my parents are here and the boys are at their houses at the end of this street, so you're like the first girl I actually bring here." He blushed and faced the floor. "Well I'm honored. " I said while blushing too. He walked over to me and lifted my head slowly. 

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" I blushed even harder at his comment. "Thanks, I think your laugh is beautiful." I blurted out. SHIT I wasn't supposed to say that. He aww'd lifted me up and sat me on a chair. He pecked my cheek and went back to cooking something for me. "So would you like pancakes or pancakes?" He asked me and I smiled. "I'd love to have some pancakes." We both burst out in laughter.

When we ate all the pancakes he made, the others had already left to bed. Clearly Ashton and Sandra went to hers, and Esther was just in the guest room. "You'd like to stay the night?" He asked me. "Sure why not." I blushed and faced the floor. We went to his room, and I quickly walked over to the couch. "Do you have some PJs for me? So I can sleep a bit more comfortable on this couch." I asked him. "I do have some PJs for you, but you will sleep in the bed." He tossed me some sport shorts and another tanktop. I thanked him and changed.

When I got back, Luke was laying on the couch with a small duvet on top of him. "Go to bed Luke, I want the couch. I'm the guest, I should suffer." I joked. "Nah, I like this couch, and as I told you before, I like to threat my guests like princesses, so you get the bed." He said. He stood up and walked with me to the bed. I lay down. He pecked my forehead. "Goodnight Sammy." He whispered. He was about to walk away but I stopped him. "Wait Luke?" "Yeah?" "Can you please stay with me? I'm scared mama will get me." I said quietly. "Sure." He slid down next to me and hugged me from behind. We fitted together like a puzzle, it just felt like I was meant to be here. "Goodnight Luke." "Goodnight beautiful."


	7. Chapter Six.

Luke's POV  
I woke up from a hard noise. I sat straight up in my bed and looked beside me. Samantha wasn't there anymore. "OUCH!" I heard someone say. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the other side and found Sam laying on the floor, holding her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly. "No, my arm hurts a lot." I lifted her from the ground and lay her down on my bed. "Okay let me take a look." I turned on the light and sat down next to her. I slowly grabbed her arm and checked it. Her elbow was slightly bruised but nothing bad. "I think it's just bruised." She nodded and turned her head. I stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed, so I was facing her again. "Hey what's wrong?" She just shook her head and smiled again. "It's nothing." She climbed of the bed and went to the bathroom. 

It didn't looked like she's come back anytime soon, so I just lay back on the bed. I hit something hard with my hand. "ow!" I screamed and check what it was. An Iphone, probably Sam's. I pressed the button and checked the lockscreen It was a picture, of me. I was confused so I tried to unlock it. I pressed my birthday, then Harry's, the boy from One Direction but none of them worked. I tried 2307 at last, and it unlocked. The background was a picture of her and probably her brother. I tried to find out what was wrong. After I checked her messages I checked twitter. Her mentions were going crazy.   
@ima5sosbitch: 'Stay away from Luke, he's mine! Bitch.'  
@Lukehemmingssmine: 'Go and die bitch.'

A tear streamed down my face. Why would someone say something to her? "What are you doing?" A voice said from the other side of the room. I stood up and walked over to her. The tears were still falling as I hugged her tight. "I'm sorry they are doing that to you." I whispered in her ear. "It's fine. I'd do the same, if some random bitch stole my husband." She tried to laugh but she failed. "Sam, I'm death serious, you really shouldn't care about them. They're just jealous because you're beautiful and lucky to live next to me." 

 

Samantha's POV  
Did he just call me beautiful? I blushed and looked down. He lifted my head slowly and stared into my eyes. "You really shouldn't worry, okay?" I nodded. He slowly leaned in and so did I. I felt his breath on my lips. "Guys, breakfast- Oh shit." Ashton said and we quickly backed off. I faced the floor and felt my head turn red. "I was about to tell you breakfast was ready. But yeah, just act like I wasn't even here." He closed the door and we heard him run down the stairs yelling something about this. "I'm sorry." I said quietly and I slowly lifted my head. "No, Ashton should be sorry. Look Sam, I know we only know each other for a day but I really like you. How about a date? At 7 tonight?" I blushed and nodded. "I'd love to." He pecked my cheek and grabbed my hand. "Let's get some breakfast then huh." I nodded. 

After breakfast Luke and I talked for a while and he taught me to play guitar a little bit. I went downstairs to get something to drink and bumped into Esther. "So you and Luke?" She wriggled her eyebrows. I blushed and faced the floor. "I think you'd be cute together. BUUUUUUUUUUUT-" She stopped and faced me. "I want to help you pick out some clothes for you date tonight." I smiled. "Sure." "Okay, I'll tell Luke we're leaving because we're going shopping right now."


	8. Chapter Seven.

Samantha's POV  
When we finally got back at my house, it was already 5. Esther and I went to what seemed like 25 shops and I only bought one dress. It was baby blue and strapless. From my hips it went wide. It was beautiful. Esther had bought a lot. Shorts, skinnies, T's, blouses and a lot more. Never knew this girl could buy so much. But after all it was awesome, we got really close within minutes. "You want some food?" I asked her and she nodded. "YES OMG." I laughed and opened the fridge. "Pizza or dry bread?" "I call PIZZA!" She yelled from the living room. When I first met her, she was calm and quiet, but now, not ever close. I smiled and grabbed two pizza's. Clearly everyone left for some reason. I put the pizza in the oven and searched for a piece of paper, that they could've left. 

'My Dearest Samantha, we're out for the night, the boys are playing football with some neighbors and me and your mom are out for the movies. I saw Luke tweet something about a date? I hope you have fun. x Jacob.'

I smiled at the note and grabbed my phone, checking twitter. I went to Luke's account. His picture was cute. I checked his tweets. 

'Why won't yo people leave @Samanthaxo_ alone. She's perfect so leave.'  
'Oh btw. @Samanthaxo_ and I are going on a date. Who ever sends hate to her again, I'll block yo xoxo'   
I smiled and ran to the oven, which was beeping. "YO ES THE PIZZA'S ARE READY." I yelled to her. She came in running like an idiot. She was wearing one of her new shorts, a new tanktop and one pink high heel. I started laughing. "Where's your 2nd shoe babe?" I heard her mumble something like 'Oh shit.' before she ran out again. Within seconds she came back, with two high heels on. I smiled. "Let's eat." 

After we ate our pizza's we went upstairs. I changed into my dress and loosened my hair. Esther curled it up for me and did my make up. When she was done, I looked in the mirror. I gasped for air. I looked beautiful. "WOW." I said and hugged her. "Thank you so much." The doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and slipped into my silver high-heels. "Are you ready?" Esther asked and I nodded. I was ready for my first date ever.


	9. Chapter Eight.

Samantha's POV 

Esther slipped out of the back door as I opened the front door. Luke was standing there with a little box. "Hello beautiful." He pecked my cheek and I smiled. "Hi Lukey." He smiled and opened the box. "I got you something, to make your look complete." He grabbed a little blue necklace and put it on. It was a little heart. Next he grabbed a little wristband and put it on. It had little diamond and my mouth hang. "Luke, I can't take that! It looks so expensive." I said to him. "I want you too." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a car. "Since I'm only 16, I can't drive yet, so Ash will drive us." He blushed. I nodded and squeezed his had a little. 

"Hi Ash!" I said as we got into the car. "Well hello there." I slapped his arm. "Shut up or I'll tell Sandra." He quickly faced the road and I smiled. Luke sat down next to me and grabbed my hand again. It felt nice having it there. Ashton turned the radio a bit louder and I reconized the song immediately. 'And if you, you want me too. Let's make a move.' I heard Liam sing through the speakers. "LOUDER NOW!" I yelled as I sang along. "If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you"

I sang the last line while facing Luke. We both blushed. "Okay, we're here." Ashton said as he car stopped. Luke got out and held the door open for me. "Why thank you sir." He grabbed m hand again as we walked to a tall building. "Let's go." A lot of flashes were shooting away. People were yelling and screaming at us. Taking pictures and asking questions. Luke didn't mind them and just walked into the building. It was almost empty. It looked like a hotel or something. We walked over to the lift and got in. "Can you press the button to the roof?" He asked me and I pressed it. "Why are we-" He cut me off. "shh it's a surprise."

When we reached the roof we got out of the lift. Luke covered my eyes with his hands and I let him guide me. "Sit down." He said to me and I did as I was told. "Okay now open your eyes." He moved his hands and I opened my eyes. The sun was setting and the light were getting turned on. It was beautiful. "Wow Luke! This is amazing!" I jumped up and hugged him tight. He laid his hands on my waist while mine were around his neck. He started dancing. "Luke, what are you doing?" I asked him, inbetween giggles. "Dancing." He laid his head on my shoulder as we moved slowly. "But there's no music." I told him and he started singing.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a lego house  
when things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and colour you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
and I'll surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I smiled as he ended the song. I knew this song very well. It was lego house by Ed Sheeran, but his voice made it sound even more perfect. "I'm sorry, I wasn't that good, but I get nervous around you." He said when we stopped dancing. I lifted his head up and smiled. "You were amazing. I really love your voice." I told him. "I'm glad you like it then, because you have to listen to it a lot more." I smiled. 

"Samantha? Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few minutes. I nodded. He got up and sat down in front of me. "Look I know we only know each other for almost 2 days, and I think it might be too soon. But when I'm with you, everything just feels better. It feels right, perfect. Samantha Lloyd, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." He smiled and got closer. "Can I- Can I kiss you?" I nodded and I finally felt his lips press onto mine.


	10. Chapter Nine.

Samantha's POV

I woke up in Luke's arms and remembered what happened yesterday. I was his girlfriend. I slowly turned around and smiled at Luke's sleepy face. I slowly pecked his cheek and whispered a good morning to him. His eyes fluttered and he smiled. "Good morning to you too princess." I blushed as he slowly kissed my lips. I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled as well. When we pulled away he stared into my eyes. "I can't believe you're mine." He whispered. "Me neither. It's all going so fast." He hugged me tight. "But it's all worth it." We slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Ash, Mikey, Cal, Es and San were already there. I smiled at them and said hi. 

After we ate breakfast, all of them were staring at us. "What?" Luke and I said at the same time. I giggled and blushed. "Okay, what is going on here?" Esther asked and I blushed even more. "I have a girlfriend." Luke said quietly. All of them aww'd and asked who she was. He stepped back, so he was next to me. "The beautiful on my right." He said with a huge smile, before facing me. I smiled and he pecked my lips. They all cheered and screamed. "You're so cute together." was the first thing Sandra said. I smiled. 

I was on my way home to get some clothes when suddenly a hand grabbed mine. "Hi there lovely" Luke said. "Well hello there." I winked and burst out into laughter. I reached my house still with Luke's hand in mine. "I'm gonna get changed" I told him. "Yeah, well I'm gonna pick your clothes." He said but his phone went off. 

'The blue haired guitarist: Get yo fat ass over here, it's important for the band.' It said. "As you can read, I have to leave." He pulled a sad face. "It's fine, I'll come by later." I pecked his lips and waved him goodbye before entering my house. "HI MUM!" I yelled through the house. "Hi baby." She said to me. Since I was walking around in Luke's shorts and his tank top, she clearly saw through me. "So you and Luke huh?" I blushed and nodded. "I'm so happy for you baby." She hugged me tight. 

When I was done I walked back to Luke's. I was wearing a short flower dress since it was way too hot for skinnies. I rang the doorbell and Calum opened it. "Oh hi." He said. "Come on in." I walked in and smiled at the rest of the boys. They all had a huge smile on their faces. "What?" I asked. "We have a surprise." Ashton said. I faced Luke. "We're going on tour with One Direction!!"


	11. Chapter Ten.

~5 days later~  
Samantha's POV

The sun came through the window and woke me up. I smiled. Today's my mum's birthday. But then my mood changed. Tomorrow the tour will start. Which means I have to sit here all alone. Since I already graduated I'd just sit at home. Esther was still here but it was different without my boys. I shook my head and tried to forget everything. I grabbed my guitar and walked through the doors to the balcony. I sat down on one of the chairs over there and started playing. I was planning on playing a song for my mum. I wasn't the best singer, but I think she'll understand. I slowy let my fingers go over the strings when someone bursted in. "Your life just got better because I'm here." Esther yelled and I smiled. "Hi Es." She sat down on a chair next to mine. "You ready to play for your mum later?" I nodded.

I let her hear the song and she smiled. "You're an amazing singer Sam, ever thought about studdying sound and engineering?" I shook my head. "Actually no, I always thought I wasn't good enough." Her mouth hang and smiled smiled widely. "The boys will be here soon, you have to change and say happy birthday to your mum. I already did." I stood up and walked back into my room. "What should I wear?" I asked her and she smiled. "I know the perfect dress for you." She walked into my closet and held up a beautiful blue and black dress. I remember my mum giving it to me when I turned 14 last year. I loved it so much. (A/N: pic on the side :)) I nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, now leave I have to change you dumb ass." She giggled before leaving the room.

When I had finally put my dress on I glanced in the mirrow. It was beautiful. I grabbed a pair of black high heels and put them on. I added some make up and smiled at my reflection. I was perfect. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Luke came in and gasped. "Wow, you look amazing!" He walked over to me and pecked my cheek. I blushed and smiled. "Why thank you sir." I kissed his lips slowly and he grabbed my hand. "Let's go and see your mum." I nodded and we walked down the stairs. My mum, Jacob and my brothers were waiting in the living room, the boys, Esther and Sandra were there as well. I walked in with Luke's hand in one of mine and my guitar in the other. 

After a while, some of Jacob's family and some friends of my mum's arrived. I climbed onto the table and whistled. "Okay, well I'm Samantha, I'm Ellen's daughter and I want to dedicate a song to her. Mum this is for you. I love you." Luke handed me my guitar and I started singing.

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Flat your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

I strummed the last notes and bowed. Everyone clapped and my mu even cried. I got off the table and hugged her. "Happy birthday mum."


	12. Chapter Eleven.

Samantha's POV

When everyone complimented me about my singing, Luke jumped on the table. "HEY!" He yelled. "Me and the boys have an announcement to make. We, " He pointed to Ashton, Calum and Michael, "Are going on tour with One Direction on their Take Me Home tour!!" They all cheered. "So we are thowing a party later tonight at our house. Everyone under 18 is allowed in." He smiled. "Buttttt there's something else." He held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and stepped onto the table. I blushed and faced him. "Samantha Leonora Lloyd, will you do me the honor and go with us?" He asked me. I smiled widely but then I remembered my mum. "I have to ask my mum." He laughed. "I already did. It's fine as long as I keep you save." I hugged him tight and kissed him passionately. Everyone awww'd and whistled but I couldn't care less right now.

When we arrived at Luke's, there were already a lot of people. I spotted Esther and Sandra. I said goodbye to Luke and walked over to them. I hugged them both. "You looking forward to the tour?" Esther asked. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm going with them." I said to her. "I have something to say as well." She said to us. Sandra and I shot each other a glare and then looked back to Esther. "Austin Mahone asked me to go on tour with him. He said I had something different." She said with a huge smile. "OH MY GOD ES. THAT'S AMAZING!!" We hugged her tight. "Let's dance." Sandra said before dragging us to the living room. One of my favorite songs just started playing. I started to sing along. 

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever,   
but let’s get in this truck  
Singing, here’s to never growing up

Call up all of our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no d**n reason  
I don’t think we’ll ever change  
Meet you at the spot  
Half past ten o’clock  
We don’t ever stop  
And we’re never gonna change

Say, won’t you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let’s get in this truck  
Singing, here’s to never growing up

We’ll be running down the street yellin’ kiss my (hey!)  
I’m like yeah whatever, we’re still living like that  
When the sun’s going down we’ll be raising our cups  
Singing, here’s to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up

We live like rockstars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are  
I don’t think we’ll ever change

They say just grow up  
But they don’t know us  
We don’t give a f***  
And we’re never gonna change

Say, won’t you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let’s get in this truck  
Singing, here’s to never growing up  
We’ll be running down the street yellin’ kiss my (hey!)  
I’m like yeah whatever, we’re still living like that  
When the sun’s going down we’ll be raising our cups  
Singing, here’s to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up

Say, won’t you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let’s get in this truck  
Singing, here’s to never growing up  
We’ll be running down the street yellin’ kiss my (hey!)  
I’m like yeah whatever, we’re still living like that  
When the suns going down we’ll be raising our cups  
Singing, here’s to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here’s to never growing up

 

I walked over to Luke and hugged him tight. "C'mon." He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. He walked over to the balcony and hugged me again. "I want to give you something special. To show everyone, you're mine." He grabbed a little box and opened it for me, revealing a silver necklace. "Luke, you didn't have to do this." I told him, glancing at the beautiful necklace. It was a little silver hear with the L in it. He slowly hang it around my neck. "I love you Sammy, I really do." a smile grew onto my face. This was the first time he told me he loved me. "I love you too Luke." I kissed him slowly in the moonlight.


	13. Chapter Twelve.

Samantha's POV

I closed my suitcase and left my room with a huge smile. I was going on tour with my boyfriend and my best friends. It'll be weird to be without Edward though. I'll miss the others as well, but Edward is my twin so that's different. Esther was leaving today as well. I walked down the stairs and put my suitcase down next to the others. I had 3 suitcases, a huge bag and a purse for my phone and stuff. My mum was standing in the hallway. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm going to miss you so much." She cried out while she hugged me. "I'm going to miss you too mum. But I really want this. I'm 16 now. You have to let me go. I know how hard it is for you. It's just as hard for me, leaving you, Jacob, William, Edward and James. I'll call you all the time." 

The doorbell rang and I let go of my mum, opening the door. Luke was standing there with a huge smile. He kissed my lips and I smiled even more. "Hello beautiful." He whispered. I blushed before replying to him. "Hi there handsome." I pecked his lips once more and he walked over to my mum and Jacob, who was now standing next to her. My brothers came in as well. I heard Luke talking to my mum. "Please Luke, take care of her. I know you will because you love her. I trust you Luke. She's a fragile girl." She cried out. "I promise I will madame. Sam means the world to me. I will treat her like a princess. And I do, I really do love her. I love her more than I ever loved anything in my life. I'd die for her. I promise I'll keep her safe." He said to her. "You have our blessings son, welcome to this family." Jacob said and gave him a hug. I smiled with tears in my eyes. 

Edward walked over to me. "I'm really going to miss ya Sammy. You're my second half. But I'm proud of you as well. You're finally doing something on your own." He patted my shoulder. "I love ya sis." He gave me a hug before looking to Luke. "You," He pointed at him. "If you ever hurt my sister, you'd better watch that pretty ass of yours." I giggled. James was next. He was so little yet. I was going to miss him so much. "Who's going to play with me now Sammy?" a tear streamed down my face. "Edward or William will baby, they're going to play soccer with you and teach you how to play the xbox." I lifted the 5 year old. He started to cry. "But I want you." I hugged him tight. "I promise I'll skype a lot. I love you James okay? You're my best friend in this whole wide world and I'm going to miss you so much. But you have to stay strong for me okay?" He nodded and I kissed him. " I love you baby boy." "I love you too Sammy." He whispered and I put him down.

Next was William. Tears were already in his eyes. "I'm going to miss ya baby sis." I hugged him. My head landed on his chest because he was much taller than me. "I'm gonna miss you too. We'll text. Oh and you have to tell me if you got into that college okay?" He nodded and kissed my head. He walked over to Luke as well, who was now holding James. I smiled at that sight. "You'd better treat my sister right boy." He nodded. "I will, I love her." "Good." He walked over to Edward. Jacob and my mum came as last. Well, my mum again. "Stay safe okay?" I nodded. "But most of all, have fun." Jacob told me. I hugged them and smiled. "I love you guys." "We love you too." Luke had now brought my suitcases to the van and he grabbed my hand. "Ready to go love?" I nodded and smiled. "Bye" They all waved as we walked to the van, where Ashton, Sandra, Calum, MIchael and Esther greeted me. 

I waved my family for the last time as the van drove away. Tears shot into my eyes and I sat closer to Luke. "Shhh, it'll be fine baby." I nodded. "I know, but I'll still miss them." He kissed my head. "I love you Samantha Leonora Lloyd." I smiled. "I love you too Luke Robert Hemmings." He pecked my lips. "To the airport!" Everyone yelled and Luke and I smiled. "We are gonna do this. Together." I smiled and pecked his lips once again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen.

Samantha's POV

We got out of the van and walked into the big building. There were girls screaming the boys' names and paps were taking pictures. One little girl caught my attention. She was in a wheelchair, because her legs were missing. I grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him over to the girl. I noticed that she was wearing a 5SOS T-shirt and smiled. "Hello there beautiful, what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled widely and said her name was Mia. "Hi Mia." Luke said to her. "You want a picture with me?" She nodded. "I'd love to." Her dad took the picture and her mum walked over to me. "Thank you for dragging him to her. She lost her legs a few months ago during a bad car accident. She wanted to give up on life, but she didn't because she hadn't met him yet. Thank you so much." The woman said in tears. "It's fine. She's a strong girl." The woman nodded. I opened my purse and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my number before handing it to the woman. "Keep it. Please tell me if anything happens to her." She nodded. 

Luke walked back to me and smiled. "Thank you baby. She told me her story. She's so strong. I gave her my necklace. You know, the one with that little square?" I nodded and smiled. "I gave my number to her mum, if anything happens to her, she'll tell us." He smiled. "Thanks." The other boys were talking to Esther, because she'd be boarding another plane. I walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much Es!" I cried out. In such a short time, she;d become so important to me. "I'm gonna miss you as well!" I kissed her cheek. "Stay safe, give Austin a hug from me. ASK FOR A FUCKING AUTOGRAPH! We'll keep in touch." She nodded and laughed. "I will you idiot. Go with ya boyfriend and meet your idols. Stay safe as well!" 

"Flight to Melbourne, Australia, is boarding in 5 minutes. Last call to the passengers." A voice yelled through some speakers. Esther stood up and smiled. "See ya later." She said. We said our goodbye's and waved at her as she left. I sat down next to Luke and Ashton. Sandra was on Ash' lap. I smiled at that sight. They were so cute together. I lay my head on Luke's shoulder and drifted away.

When I woke up, I wasn't on the bench anymore. I was on a comfortable airplane chair. "Well hello, you decide to wake up an hour before we land. How long can you sleep? You slept for like a whole day. " I blushed. "Sorry babe." I said to him and pecked his lips. "It's fine, just get ready, because we'll land in England soon." England, my home place. I didn't even think of that. I'll be back in my old place within an hour. I faced Luke and smiled. This is going to be amazing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen.

Samantha's POV  
I got of the plane into the cold British air. I was used to the hot sun, since it was summer in Australia, but in here it's winter and it's snowing. I shiver and pulled down my sleeves a bit. Luke noticed my shivering and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled as we walked back to the building. Once we were inside I noticed the others. Sandra was in Ashton's arms and Calum and Michael were running around to stay warm. I laughed and shook my head. These boys will never change. Luke pecked my cheek and he sat down on a bench. I glanced around. There were a lot of people running around to board their planes. I heard British accents yell to each other and smiled. I was finally home. An older lady fell on the ground and I ran to her.

"Are you okay madame?" I helped her up and smiled. "I am dear, thank you for helping me up." She said to me. "No problem, can I help you with something else?" The woman shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine. You're a pretty young lady, dear." I blushed. "She sure is." I turned around and found Luke standing behind me. He hugged me and smiled to the woman. "You must be her boyfriend." She said to him. He let go of me and walked over to the lady. "I am, m'lady. My name's Luke Hemmings and this is Samantha Lloyd." He shook her hand. "You two are adorable together. Keep her safe. I can hear in your voice you're not from here. How do you keep that long distance relationship going?" She asked him. "Actually, I was born here but I moved to Australia a few weeks ago." I said to her. She nodded and mumbled something. "Oh, I have to leave. Stay safe youngsters." She waved us goodbye and disappeared in the distance. Weird.

Luke grabbed my hand and we walked back to the others. There was a tall man and a woman standing with them. "Hi, I'm Luke, this is Samantha. Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Luke said to the man and woman. "Why hello there. I'm Paul Higgins and this is Katie David. We're from Modest management." I got a huge grin on my face. I knew Paul was 1D's bodyguard and I remembered Katie from Elounor pics. "Hi nice meeting you. You're picking us up?" Luke asked and Paul nodded. Ashton and Sandra were snogging in the back when I turned around. "NO PDA!" Someone yelled. I turned back and found Calum laughing his ass off. Ash and San were blushing like maniacs right now which caused me to laugh as well. Katie shook her head and I immediately stopped laughing. I knew 1D's management was strict but this was so wrong. 

When we reached the parking lot, there was a huge black van parked in front of us. "Get in." Was all Katie said. Damn that's one bad bitch. I got in silently and shot the boys a look. They all shook their heads with an expression that said: 'Don't mind her, you're going to meet One Direction' That's when I turned into a fangirl. My smile grew even wider. I grabbed my phone and checked Twitter.   
@Samanthaxo_: I'M ABOUT TO MEET ONE DIRECTION OMFG.  
I pressed tweet. 4 phones rang and I looked up. They all blushed and checked my tweet. WHY DID THEY HAVE NOTIFICATION ON MY TWEETS? Luke came closer to my hear and whispered something. "I think the fangirl in you is cute." I blushed and pecked his cheek. The van came to a stop and Paul and Katie got out. The lads got out and so did I. We were standing in front of a huge house. I smiled and grabbed Luke's hand tight. He smiled. "It'll be fine." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled. Here I go.


	16. Chapter Fifteen.

Samantha's POV  
I followed the boys inside to a huge wooden door. Paul stopped and faced us. "Guys, you're about to meet One Direction, please act normal and like they're normal boys." he said. We all nodded and he opened the door. "NIALL STOP EATING!" "NO BROOKE, I'M HUNGRY." "LOUIS!! WHERE'S MY PHONE?" "ZAYN GET UP, WE HAVE GUESTS." Was all I heard. I giggled and faced Luke, who was laughing as well. "Boys." Paul said. They didn't hear him. "BOYS!" He yelled very loud and all the boys turned around. Niall was standing next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Harry was standing bowed of the couch, probably looking for his phone. Louis was on the phone with someone. And Liam was trying to wake Zayn, who was fast asleep on the floor. 

"Boys, this is Ashton, Calum, Michael and wait, what was your name again?" He asked Luke. "My name's Luke Hemmings." He said to them. I knew he was annoyed with Paul because he forgot his name. "Hey lads, nice meeting you and these ladies." Liam said, pointing to me and Sandra. I giggled and blushed. "Oh yeah, this is my Girlfriend Sandra," Ashton wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And this is mine." Luke pecked my cheek and I blushed even harder. "Well, it's great meeting you, I guess you know who we are?" Liam noticed my bracelet. 'One Direction Saved My Life.' It said. I blushed and covered it. I got it after my grandmother died a few months ago. Back then I was depressed all the time and I was even considering suicide. "It's okay, you're not an idiotic stalker fan I think." Harry said. 

We were all sitting on a couch. The boys were playing some games and Sandra and I decided to get to know Brooke a little bit better. She seemed like a nice girl. "Hi, My name's Samantha and this is Sandra. You're Brooke right?" She nodded. "Well we were wondering, since we'll be stuck together for a while, we'd get to know each other." She smiled. "Yeah, sounds great." We talked for what seemed hours and we laughed a lot. Brooke was a really nice girl. "SAM?!" Luke yelled. I excused me for a moment and walked over to him. "What's it handsome?" I pecked his lips. "Can you go to a supermarket and get us some food?" I laughed, because he was always hungry while playing games, but too lazy to get food. I thought it was cute. "Why me? The boys live here." "BUT WE'RE PLAYING!" They all yelled. "Oh and you lived here before Sammy, remember." I sighed and kissed his lips again. "Just because I love you." I grabbed my coat and left the house. 

After walking for a while the sun started to set. I smiled and turned around and within seconds, I bumped into someone, falling on the ground."OUCH!" I stood up and glanced at the other person. It was another girl. She had blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes. Little freckles were covering her face. I held my hand out for her and helped her up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." She flashed a beautiful smile. Damn, how jealous I was of this girl. "It's okay, I wasn't looking out myself. I'm Lucy by the way. Lucy Ness." She shook my hand. "I'm Samantha Lloyd." "Oh I know who you are, you're Luke's girl. I'm a huge fan of his. I'll see him at the Take Me Home Tour in a few days." A huge grin appeared on her face. "Well maybe I'll see ya there then." We said our goodbyes and I headed to the supermarket.


	17. Chapter Sixteen.

Samantha's POV

It's been 2 weeks now since we got here. Tonight was the boys' first show and I was so proud of them. I walked over to Luke and Calum's room. I was about to walk in but I heard Luke talking to someone. Probably he was on the phone because everyone was downstairs. "No, I'm serious. I can't do this anymore. I hate lying to everyone. I just want to stop this." He said. What was he hiding? "No you shut up Jesy. I'm done with this. I'm done with you. I'm on the other side of the world. I just don't want this anymore. I don't love you anymore." I gasped and quickly put my hand in front of my mouth. The door opened and Luke was standing in front of me. Tears were forming in my eyes. I shook my head and I ran away. "NO SAMANTHA! WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!" He yelled after me but I ignored him.

I ran out of the house and ran to a park. I had known this one since I was 11. I climbed into a tree and sat there. I kept crying all the time. "SAM!!" I heard someone yell. I didn't reply to it. "SAMANTHA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE." I still ignored it. I just kept crying. He had been lying all the time. He didn't even love me. Why am I still here? I just want to go home. "Sammy, come down, or I'll come up." I glanced down. That wasn't Luke's voice. I found a curly haired boy standing underneath the tree. "Go away Haz, I just need to be alone right now." I cried out. The past two weeks, Harry and I became like a brother and sister. But right now I just needed to figure things out. 

 

"Sambear, I'm serious. Get down. You might fall." He said but I didn't. "Okay, then I have to get up then." The tree shook once as he tried to get in. My hand slipped and I fell down. I screamed. Okay this is the end. I'm gonna die. As I thought that someone caught me. "Got ya." Harry said. I smiled through my tears. He put me down and wiped away my tears. "What's wrong princess?" I just shook my head. "It's nothing." I said to him. We sat down on a bench and he grabbed my hand. "Samantha, I know you for 2 weeks now and I know when something's wrong. Please tell me?" He gently brushed his long fingers over my hand. I told him the whole story. When I was done he hugged me tight. "It's going to be okay babe. I promise." He whispered in my ear. "Come on. Let's go home." He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it tightly and we walked back to the house.


	18. Chapter Seventeen.

Luke's POV

I'm so stupid. I shouldn't even have picked up the phone when Jesy called. Jesy was an old friend of mine. We used to be super close but she started to use me badly. I found out she only used me for the fame. She called me and said she wanted me back. She wanted to be more than friends. I told her no and she said she would tell everybody my secret. I couldn't let her do that, so I approved. That was two weeks ago. I couldn't stand lying to Sam anymore. Or to any of the others. So I told her we're through, even though we never really dated. Samantha has my heart. And she'll have it till the day I die. The door opened and I heard Harry talking. "Sam, you'll be fine. Don't worry." I heard her sob. Shit. 

I slowly opened the door of my room and walked down the stairs. I walked over to Harry's room. "I just don't get it. I really thought he liked me. Hell, I thought he loved me. Why would he cheat on me?" I heard her say in between sobs. I knocked at the door. "It's open." I slowly opened the door. My eyes were red and fluffy and I noticed that Sam's were as well. "Please, hear me out." She shook her head. "I don't know Luke, why'd you lie to me? I thought you loved me." She cried out. Harry hugged her tight. My hand baled into a fist. I guess he saw it because he let go immediately. 

"Sam, please just hear me out." She faced Harry and then she nodded. She walked out of the room and I followed her to hers. She sat down on her bed and I sat on a chair at the desk. "Okay, spill it." She said harshly, but I deserved it. I told her everything. And she just listened closely. I told her about my youth when Jesy and I used to be best friends, I told her that she would tell me secret if I didn't, I just told her everything. Except for one thing. "So, what's that secret then?" I looked down. "I can't really tell ya yet. I don't want you to think differently of me." I whispered.

Samantha's POV

He let his head hang down. I lifted it with my hand and stared into his eyes. "I won't think any different of you Luke. I love you okay?" He nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, it happened when I was eight. I got my guitar with Christmas and I took it everywhere. Jesy and I used to be best friends then and one day, I was in the car with my family. Me and Lilly were in the backseat while our parents got something to drink. Some stranger stole our car even though we were still in it. We hit a tree and Lilly died instantly, and me, I fell in a coma. I don't want people judging me because of my past. That's why I lied." Tears were streaming down our faces. "I'm sorry baby. But I'm here no matter what. I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I feel so bad right now." I cried out. He hugged me tight. "It's okay, you couldn't know. I love you Sammy." "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and a smile appeared on my face.


	19. Chapter Eighteen.

Samantha's POV

I woke up by someone who knocked at our door. I glanced down at Luke. He was still asleep, his eyes were closed and his mouth hang open a little bit. Then I glanced at the clock. '7;23 PM' OH SHIT. "Luke wake you!" I jumped from my bed and walked over to the door. Michael was standing in front of me with an angry face. "I know he's late, we'll hurry." "You have 6 minutes." He said and walked away. "6 Minutes till what?" Luke asked with his low sleepy voice. "UNTIL YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR FIRST SHOW IDIOT! HURRY!" His eyes went wide. "Okay, give me my clothes." I now noticed he was just in his boxers and I blushed. "Stop being cute, I'm late." He laughed. I quickly grabbed his clothes and handed them to him. "Thank you baby," He kissed my cheek. "Now get ready yourself." I shot him a confused glance and he just smiled. 

I opened my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a light blue skinny jeans and a white blouse with a tank top. That will do it. I changed as fast as I could and I brushed my hair. For some weird reason it fell perfectly on my shoulders. "Woah." I heard someone gasp from behind. I quickly turned around and found Harry standing there. "Ha, thanks bro." He hugged me from behind. "You excited to see us live?" He whispered in my ear. I know Harry and I had been close, but this was too close. I untangled me from him and sat down on my bed, waiting for Lukey. "Yeah, can't wait." I smiled. "Good." He smiled and left the room. 

"Wow, you look amazing!" Luke said as he grabbed my hand. I glanced at his outfit. He was wearing a batman tank top with green jeans. "You don't look bad yourself." I kissed his lips. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the house to the van. "Let's do this poop lads!" Niall yelled. I grabbed my phone and logged onto Twitter.   
'@Samanthaxo_: On my way to the London O2 to see the boys perform. Can't wait. Who's coming? x'   
Within seconds my mentions were overloading and I just smiled at the nice comments.   
'@ilikecarrots: @Samanthaxo_ ME TOOO OMG. MAYBE I'LL MEET YA'  
But one caught my attention.  
'@lucy5SOS: @Samanthaxo_ Sitting front row. Hope I bump into you again haha. Love ya girl.' I smiled and followed her. Maybe I'll meet her again.


	20. Chapter Nineteen.

Samantha's POV

We arrived at the O2 Arena in London and there we like thousands of screaming girls. Well I'd do the same if I was in their place. Wait I am. I screamed and all the boys faced me. I blushed and stared down at my hands. "Sam, why'd you scream?" Niall asked. "BECAUSE I'M IN A CAR WITH FUCKING ONE DIRECTION!" I yelled and then burst out in laughter. And so did the others. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and Luke pulled me close. "No need to be baby. Deep inside I'm screaming as well. I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I pecked his cheek.

"Okay get out. Security is standing in front the van and they will get you through the screaming fans." Paul said. The boys opened the door and got out but I was still sitting in van. "Get out Samantha." Zayn said. I shook my head. "No way, I'm not getting killed by fans." Luke grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the van. "You won't." He kissed me and we heard screaming and whistling. I blushed but Luke only deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled away we walked towards the arena. 

"Okay lads, on stage. 1D get ready you're on in 25 minutes." Paul said. "Good luck babe." I kissed luke cheek and walked away from backstage. They gave me front row tickets so I was on my way to the first row. I noticed a blonde haired girl, which I recognized immediately. "LUCY!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "HI!" She screamed and I hugged her. "Great seeing you again!" I yelled into her ear and she nodded. The room went dark and spots shone on the stage. Someone touched my back and I turned around, facing Sandra and Brooke. I hugged them before facing the stage again. 

Ashton came on as first, Michael and Calum followed and Luke came on as last. "HELLOO LONDON!!" Luke said into his mic. All of the girls screamed and cheered. I just smiled. "Well, I'm Luke, behind the drums is Ashton, on my left is Calum, he plays the bass and on my right is Michael who plays the guitar. Just like me. And we're 5 Seconds Of Summer" He noticed me in the crowd and winked. "Our first song tonight is called Superhero. And we hope you like it." Ashton said before they started playing their song. All of the girls, and maybe some boys, screamed as loud as they could. I was just standing there singing along.

After Superhero they played a few other songs. Heartbreak Girl, which I loved so much. Over and over, my fav. Teenage Dream and Try Hard, which I both never heard before and I love them lots. They thanked everyone and ran off the stage. Some people from 1Ds crew got down the curtains, revealing a huge stage with a lot of mini stages on it. My mouth hang and I started to scream. The boys ran on stage and said hello to us before singing Up All Night. 

After the concert I ran backstage, dragging Lucy with me. "You really don't have to do this Sam, it's fine." She said. "No I want you to meet them, I don't care. And they won't either. They'll love you." I knocked at the door and Calum yelled 'Come in!' I opened the door and dragged Lucy inside. "Boys-" I stopped because only Calum was there. "Oh hi Cal, this is Lucy, go and talk while I look for the other boys." I smiled and left the room. I giggled and ran towards the auditorium, which was now empty. Well, beside the boys. They were sitting on some chairs staring at the stage. "Hey there you are." Harry stood up and walked over to me. 

"Yeah, I was looking for you with a friend but I only found Cal." I said. I noticed that Brooke and Sandra were sitting next to Ashton and Niall. Harry was now next to me and he hugged me. "Enjoyed the show dear?" He whispered in my ear. Someone coughed and I turned around and faced Luke. His face was filled with pain. "Luke, it's not what it looks like. He hugged me." Luke ran away. Harry wouldn't let go but I managed to get loose. I quickly ran after him. "Luke wait!!" 

I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Please let me explain." He just shook his head. He turned around and faced me. Tears were streaming down his face. "Explain what! That you don't love me anymore. That you never loved me and just used me to get close to Harry. I see it in your eyes Sam. The way you look at him. You never look at me that way." I couldn't handle my tears anymore and let them all out. "I don't even know why you think I would ever do that. Remember that when we first met, I didn't even know you were in a band? Remember that I came here for you? Remember that you have my first kiss? Remember you were the first boy I ever trusted and loved? NO BECAUSE YOU THINK I DON'T. YOU THINK I'D CHEAT ON YOU! But you misunderstood. I don't. I wouldn't even think of cheating on you. I fucking love you Luke! But clearly you don't see that." I let go of his hand and walked away. "Where are you going?" He asked me quietly. "Home. Back to Australia. To my family. Who DO love me." Tears were streaming even more.

"And what about me, and the other boys?" Harry asked as I put my stuff in my suitcases. We were back home and I was getting ready for my flight later this night. "I don't care. You are the reason I'm leaving. YOU made Luke think I cheated on him." I yelled at him. "I love you Samantha! Why don't you fucking see that! I've been in love with you ever since we met! But all you see is Luke!" "THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I closed my suitcase and left. I got into the cab and drove to Heathrow. Ready to go back to Australia.


	21. Chapter Twenty.

Luke's POV

I was about to go and talk to Samantha when I heard her and Harry talking. "And what about me, and the other boys?" Harry asked."I don't care. You are the reason I'm leaving. YOU made Luke think I cheated on him." She yelled at him. "I love you Samantha! Why don't you fucking see that! I've been in love with you ever since we met! But all you see is Luke!" I KNEW IT! I FUCKING DID! "THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She yelled back at him. Tears were forming in my eyes and I ran back to mine and Calum's room. She loved me and I just let her slip away. 

After a few minutes of crying I heard the front door slam closed. I ran to my window. I saw as she got into the cab and drove away. The tears came again. I can't let her go home. I love her to much to do that. I grabbed my guitar and screamed for Ashton to hurry and get to his car. When I put on my shoes and black coat I ran to the car. Ashton was already sitting in there. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. "Airport now." I said to him. "Finally, you're coming to your sentences." He started the engine and drove to the airport.

 

Samantha's POV  
I was about to board the plane when someone yelled my name. "Samantha! Wait!" I turned around and faced Luke. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "Going home. I have no reason to stay here anymore, because you don't love me anymore!" Tears were welling up in my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I won't. He doesn't deserve my tears. "Sam, I love you so much it hurts. I love you with whole my heart. Please don't leave." He cried out. I wanted to believe him so bad. "I need to think." I said to him. And I really had to. "Then please let me play one last song to you." I shook my head. "Luke don't do this, please." I begged him. "No Sammy, please let me sing to you. One last time. It would make it feel less worse. I think." I gave in and nodded. He started strumming on his guitar. I recognized the song immediately. Not just you by Cody Simpson. 

Darling, I know your heart's seen better times  
I know our songs had better rhymes  
Before today,   
Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes  
I understand if you need your space  
Please take your time

Before you go away, so far away, you need to realize

Baby, it's not just you  
You know it hurts me too  
Watching you leave  
With tears on your sleeve  
Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry  
Baby, it's not just you  
That's hurting  
It's me too

I'm sorry

I wasn't there to catch the fall  
I didn't hear you when you called  
All of those nights  
Please don't forget the good days with me  
I can make back the heartache and grief  
When it gets dark and it's hard to see  
I'll turn on the lights

Before you go away, so far away, I really need you to know.

Baby, it's not just you  
You know it hurts me too  
Watching you leave  
With tears on your sleeve  
don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry  
Baby, it's not just you  
That's hurting  
It's me too

I'm not giving up  
You don't have to leave  
I am willing to beg till i break my knees  
I believe in us  
don't give up on me  
Girl, I know that you're hurting.  
And i'm sorry for the pain  
I promise that I'll change  
forgive me  
FORGIVE ME!

Baby, it's not just you  
You know it hurts me too  
Watching you leave  
With tears on your sleeve  
Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry

Baby, it's not just you  
You know it hurts me too  
We had it all  
How could we fall  
Baby i thought we would never die  
don't let it die

Baby, it's not just you  
That's hurting  
It's me too

not just you  
baby it's not just you  
baby it's not just you

not just you  
baby it's not just you  
baby it's not just you

not just you  
baby it's not just you  
baby it's not just you

Tears were streaming down my face. "I love you Samantha Leonora Lloyd. Please stay safe." He kissed my cheek and I walked off.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One.

~4 months later~

Samantha's POV

"Yeah I'll be home soon mum!" I yelled to her before walking out of the door. I stepped into my car, yes my own car. I got my license 2 months ago. I started the engine and turned the radio on. ' Boyband 5 Seconds Of Summer, who got popular thanks to One Direction, has just sold out 3 shows in the UK. So here's to the 5SOSFamily here in Australia. This is heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer' I turned the radio off immediately. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. There hadn't been a dag that I didn't think about them. About Ashton and Sandra, who were always kissing on the couch, Michael who cried when his PS3 broke, Calum who always walked around naked but most of all, I thought about Luke. I missed him so bad, but I couldn't leave right now. 

I parked my car in front of the grocery store and got out. "Hi Sammy." My friend Ashley said. I said hi back and walked over to the tomatoes. I grabbed one bag and handed them to her. Ashley and I met a few weeks ago when this store opened. We became friends immediately. "Okay, what's wrong?" I just shook my head. Ashley knew all about what happened between me and Luke. She stood up and walked over to me. She hugged my tight. "Shhh baby, it'll be fine." She cooed. "I don't know ash, it's been 4 months now and he hasn't even called or texted me. None of them did." I cried onto her shoulder. "Didn't you say you had to think? Maybe they just give you space. Try and call one of the girls. Maybe they pick up and you can say you want to come back, because you miss them." I nodded and handed her some money for the tomatoes. "No keep it. It's fine." I smiled weakly and walked back to my car. 

When I got home, I gave my mum the tomatoes and headed upstairs. I grabbed my phone and tried to decide whether or not to call Sandra. I decided to call Esther first. I missed her so much, I just hoped she had fun with Austin. The phone rang twice before she picked up.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi Es, it's Samantha." I tried to sound all cheery.  
"Hi babe, wait, isn't it 7 in the morning in the UK?" She asked.   
"I don't know I'm home."   
"What?! Why?"   
"Not important right now. How's touring with Austin?"   
"It's amazing! He's being really good to me. We're like best friends." She sounded really happy.   
"That's great! Well we'll talk later okay? I have to call Sandra. I wanna go back to the UK" I laughed a bit and she did too.   
"Okay baby, talk to ya later. Love you."  
"Love you too" 

And that's when I hung up. I sat down on my bed and started thinking. Maybe they didn't even want me back? Maybe they found someone better, who doesn't leave when it gets hard. I'm just so stupid, why'd they take me back. Ugh. I grabbed my phone again and called Sandra.   
"Sandra speaking."   
"Hi San, it's Samantha, remember me?"  
"Of course I do idiot! What's wrong? I'm so glad you called, we miss you so much. When are you coming back? Luke is a wrack. He really needs you back here."   
"Well, I was thinking of coming back soon, if you want me back..."  
"Of course we want you back. Go get your stuff. I want to see you here tomorrow." 

And she ended the call. I laughed and grabbed my suitcases from the place I left them 4 months ago. I opened one and I opened my closet as well. "Sam, can I come in?" It was Edward. "You're leaving again?" He whispered and I nodded. He burst out in tears and I hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to leave again! I've missed you so much last time! I don't think I can handle it another time. I just need my seconds half." He cried onto my shoulder. "I missed you too Ed, but you have to understand me. I think... I think Luke's the one. I have to make it up to him." He nodded.

Edward and I were sitting on my bed while I was staring at the suitcases next to the door. He had helped me pack my stuff. I glanced to him. He was wearing his usual white V-neck. I looked down his arm about to go to his wristbands, but I stopped. "Edward, what are these?" I held up his arm, showing cuts. His eyes went wide. "That's nothing." He pulled his arm back. "Edward, did you do that to yourself?" He stared into his eyes. He nodded. I started crying. "Why? You promised to never do it again!" I cried out. "I'm sorry! I just missed you so much and I got beaten and stuff. I just couldn't handle it anymore." I hugged him and stood up. "Wait a moment"

I walked back into my room. Edward was still sitting on my bed. "I have some great news." I said to him. He looked up and faced me. "But you have to get ready now." He looked even more confused than a few seconds earlier. "You're coming with me. But you have to pack right now. We're leaving in an hour." He stood up and ran over to me. Hugging me tight. "Thank you so much Samantha!" He pecked my cheek and ran to his room.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two.

Samantha's POV

Edward and I got off the plane and walked into the warm Australian air. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked back into the airport where the boys, Sandra and Lucy would be waiting. "There they come!" Sandra yelled and she ran over to me. Edward let go of my hand and I ran to her as well. I hugged her tight. "I missed you so much!" She cried out. "I missed you too." I walked over to the other, followed by my brother. "So Samantha, new boyfriend I see?" Michael said and me, Edward and Sandra burst out laughing. "You didn't tell them?" I giggled and Sandra shook her head. "Guys, meet my twin brother Edward." 

When we got back at the house, I walked up to what used to be my room. I opened the door and found some other stuff. Clothes, shoes and other stuff. I put my suitcases down and walked back to the living room. "Guys, who's in my room?" Luke stood up. "I am." This was the first thing he said to me. "Because a new friend of ours is sleeping in my old room, she's in school now but she'll be home soon." I walked back to my room, and clearly Luke followed. He closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed. Luke just stood against the door. "So, you don't think it's awkward to sleep in one bed with me? Because I can sleep on the ground or on the couch downstairs. I don't care." I stood up and walked over to him.

"It's fine. I'm kind of happy about it to be honest." I said and blushed. "Okay." He walked away from me and sat down on a chair. What the actual fuck. I was about to ask him about it, but someone burst in. "Luke can I-" She stopped as soon as she saw me. Her hair was long dark brown and she had blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a cheerleader's outfit so I guess she cheered. She seemed about 14 years old. "Sorry I didn't know you had visitors. Hi, I'm Georgia, I'm a friend of the boys. You must be Samantha right?" I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "Luke, I was about to ask you if we'd go out for dinner tonight." He just nodded and Georgia left. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Luke, why are you avoiding me?" I asked him. "I don't know. Why didn't you call once in those 4 months? God damn it. Samantha I fucking love you. I have been waiting for you all this time and you just come back, acting like nothing happened. I fucking missed you! I know you said you needed time to think, but I didn't think you meant months! You just left me here, suffering on my own. I know I was wrong! I know you don't like Harry because I heard you talking! Sam, you don't know how miserable I've been the past months!" He was now crying and so was I. I can't believe this, how could I be so selfish?

I walked closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Luke, but I didn't really have the best time myself. I missed you too, but I was scared you were over me and that you forgot me. That's why I didn't call. I thought about you 24/7. My mum got sick of me because I was crying over you all the time. She even thought I was anorectic because I was getting way too skinny and I barely ate. Because of you. I missed you so fricking much and I love you but I just didn't think you still loved me, because of what I did to you. I want to work this out with you Luke, I really do." 

After half an hour of telling each other everything that happened, we laid down on our bed. "You know, when I was in Australia, I had a dream." I said to him. "You did?" I nodded. "Tell me about it." He whispered in my ear. "Well, it was winter and we were walking through that park where we sat a few days before I left. And we were looking at two little kids. A boy with curly blonde hair and a girl with the same eyes as you. And you kissed my cheek and then you stood up and stood in front of me. You kneeled down and asked me to marry you." I told him. I smiled at the thought of that dream. "It'll happen someday, but maybe we'll get married before having kids." I giggled at his cuteness. "You know, that dream made me come back. I realized how important you were to me and that I couldn't live without you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Samantha, will you please be my princess again?" I pecked his lips in response. Maybe everything will work out fine. For once.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three.

Georgia's POV :)) 

When I walked out of Luke's room I bumped into someone. It was a brown curly haired boy and he had sparkling green eyes. I remembered him from tomorrow. "I'm so sorry." I stood up and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I'm Georgia by the way." I shook his hand, which I was still holding. "I'm Edward, I'm Samantha's twin." My mouth hang open. "Twins? You don't even look like her!" "Yeah, we get that a lot." He blushed. He was just too cute. "Look, we're going out for dinner later. Care to join us? Samantha and Luke are coming as well." A smiled got onto his face. "Yeah, sounds great. Maybe I can take you out afterwards." He whispered the last part. "That sounds amazing!" He looked up and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later then." He kissed my cheek and let go of my hand. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. 

 

Samantha's POV  
I woke up by some knocking on the door. "I'm coming in!" Lucy yelled. I heard the door open and sat up. "No stay." Luke mumbled. "Luke wait, Lucy's here." He groaned and sat up as well. "Sam, you have to help us. Sandra and Ashton already left, because they wanted to walked a while before dinner, but Edward asked Georgia out and she's freaking out about her clothes. Please help!" I shot Luke a guilty smile and he just nodded. "Of course I'll help, give me a moment, I wanna put some clothes on." Lucy giggled and left the room. I got out of bed which caused Luke to groan again. "I'm sorry baby. But I'm just too fashionable." He smiled. "It's fine, but we have to cuddle tonight. Movie night?" I nodded as I put Luke's shirt and sweatpants on. "Why are you wearing my clothes? We're going out for dinner soon." I blushed. "I'll change again." I kissed his lips slowly and left the room.

I opened the door to what used to be Luke's room, which was now Georgia's I guess. "So, pretty young cheerleader going on a date with my precious little brother." I said leaning against the door frame. They both looked over their shoulder. "Okay help me Sam, Luc told me you have a great style." I nodded. "I get that a lot." "You sound just like Edward, he said the same thing when I told him you didn't even look like each other." I noticed her smile as she talked about him. I smiled and opened her closet. "Okay well, do you like dresses?" She nodded. "Great, because Edward loves dresses on girls." I grabbed two dresses. One pink one with a huge petticoat and a blue one. It was stretchy on the top and it got wider at the bottom. "Personally, I love the blue one more. But it's your choice." I said to her. "I love the blue one as well. The pink one, is my sister's. I just put it in a box when I moved here." I nodded and threw her the dress. "Get changed, now. I have to change as well, because Lukey doesn't want me to go like this." Lucy giggled and I left, heading back to my own room. 

I opened the door and Luke was still laying in bed. "Luke get up. It's almost 5:30PM We're leaving in 15 minutes." I said to him while I pulled off his clothes. I was now only in my underwear and walked back to the bed. "Luke Robert Hemmings, get up. Now." He looked up to me and his eyes went wide. His mouth fell and he almost drooled. I giggled and blushed. "Like what you see?" He shook his head, as if he was getting back to this world. "No I don't. I love it." He got out of bed and pulled me closer by my hips. He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips passionately. He tongue slipped across my lips and I opened them slowly, letting him in. Luke walked backwards so he fell back on the bed, with me on top of him. I slowly pulled away. "We don't have time for this now." I said. He pouted and laughed at his silly face. "But I want to." He cooed. "Well, if I were you, I'd hurry and change myself so I'd maybe be lucky tonight." He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Luke and I never did something like this, I was still a virgin and as far as I know, he was too. I got ready and walked down the stairs where the others were already waiting. This is going to be a great night.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four.

Samantha's POV

We were still sitting in the restaurant. I was next to Luke, of course, and Sandra. I grabbed my fork and ate some food, when suddenly a hand was laid on my upper leg. My eyes went to Luke, who had a huge grin on his face. My eyes went wide. I knew exactly what he was doing. I leaned a bit in, tempting him to kiss me, but I leaned further to his ear. "Not now." I whispered slowly. Now it was his turn, and his eyes went wide. "You drive me crazy, can we please go home?" He pleaded. I giggled and turned away from him. Eating another piece of my food. He groaned and moved his hand a bit more up, closer to my thigh. I let out a moan and everyone looked at me. "Darn, this food is amazing!" I said quickly. The just pulled weird faced before returning back to their own conversations and food. I sighed and faced Luke. He had even a huger grin on his face. "Oh wait and see boy." I mumbled to him.

The rest of dinner went quite the same. Luke trying to seduce me and the rest looking at me weird. We were now in the car, on our way back to the house. Well except for Edward and Georgia. They went to the park and Edward told me that they'd go and watch the stars and he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. He's so cute. I was sitting on Luke's lap in the van, even though we were driving. He had one hand in my curly blonde hair and the other on my upper leg, just like he did in the restaurant. He was kissing my neck softly. He slowly went higher to my ear. "I want you so bad right now." He whispered slowly in my ear. A moan escaped my lips again. All of the glanced at me again and I blushed. Darn Luke, stop. 

When we got home Luke grabbed my hand. "Babe, I'm tired. Are you joining me?" I nodded. "See ya guys tomorrow." Luke basically dragged me up the stairs, into our room. He closed the door and slammed my against it. Kissing me roughly. I moaned into the kiss. He was grinding on me and it totally turned me on. I turned around so he was now against the door. He moaned into my mouth and it felt so right. He slowly started walking to the bed. He slowly laid me down and started to pull my blouse over my head, while I unbuttoned his. Did I mention before that his body was amazing?! Well, it is. He didn't have a sixpack but damn baby got back. He finally got my shirt off and started to unbuttoned my jeans. I let him slip them off me. He did it such a sexy way. I said up, staring into his eyes and breaking the kiss. I slowly slid his pants off, revealing his huge boner. He grinned and pushed me back on the bed, kissing me again.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five.

Samantha’s POV

I woke up on someone’s chest. I glanced up and found Luke staring at me. “Good morning beautiful.” He whispered to me. “Good morning handsome.” I whispered back. He ran his fingers through my hair. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” I giggled and nodded. “Yeah, it was amazing.” “I’ve to be honest, you did great.” I blushed. “I did?” he nodded and smiled. “Yes you did.” I turned even redder and he kissed the top of my head. There was a knock on the door. My face went in shock, because both Luke and I were still naked. I quickly stood up and pulled Luke’s shirt over my head, he did the same but he put on his boxers. “Wait a sec.” I grabbed my panty and put it on. We got back in bed, all cuddly before saying that they could come in. Calum and Lucy opened the door. Lucy wore Calum’s shirt and Calum only wore his boxers. I faced Luke and we both burst out in laughter. “What?” They said at the same moment. We laughed even harder. “Oh we know what you’ve been up to last night.” Luke said and raised his eyebrow. He faced me and I nodded. We got out of bed and showed them our clothes. 

Their mouths hang open before they burst out in laughter. “Oh come on Cal, you know that I know what you do after you did it.” Luke said and Cal’s eyes went wide. Lucy and I faced each other and we laughed. She slowly walked over to me. She walked a bit weird so I shot her a look. I saw Luke laugh but I didn’t get it. “What did he do to you?” I asked her. She giggled. Oh god. I got it. I burst out in laughter.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six.

Samantha's POV

"CALUM!! LUCY!! Breakfast's ready!" I yelled and they ran into the kitchen. "FOOD! FINALLY!" Calum screamed and he sat at the table. Luke carried two plates with each 5 pancakes. They wanted food, they'll get food. I smirked, oh they'll eat each one of them. "Enjoy your pancakes, we want you to eat all of them." Luke said with a huge grin. I giggled and walked back to the pan, who was still hot. "Luke, c'mere, we have to eat something as well." He nodded and walked over to me. He smiled and kissed me slowly. "I love you Samantha, I really do." He said with his slow morning voice. Shivers went down my spine again. Why wouldn't he stop this? "I love you too Lukey." 

Calum walked into the kitchen with two empty plates. "They were amazing! I think we can replace Georgia as a cook." He chuckled and I smiled. "Well, don't expect me to make you breakfast every morning." I said to him and he pouted. "Look, Luc and I'll be out for the day, we have a doctors appointment." Doctors appointment? "Cal, what's going on?" I asked him all confused. "We probably will tell you tonight, during dinner." He had a sad look on his face. What's going on? I faced Luke and he shrugged. I guess he doesn't know as well. 

 

We were now in our room, putting some decent clothes on. I grabbed a light blue dress, which reached till just above my knees and some white high heels. I looked pretty great if I may say myself. Luke wore a blue blouse with some black skinnies and black VANS. He looked pretty damn hot. "Wow." He said as he looked at me. "Wow yourself handsome." I pecked his cheek and he grabbed my hand. "C'mon let's go out for an ice cream, shall we?" I nodded and we walked down the stairs. "We're leaving, we'll be back during dinner." Luke said to Ashton. I saw Sandra in the back, her eyes were filled with tears. "What a minute." I said to Luke. He nodded and I walked over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her, while hugging her. "It's nothing, I just hit my head pretty bad and now it hurts like hell, but Ash will take care of me. Have fun with Lukey." I smiled and hugged her again. "I love you San," "I love you too Sammy, now go with your boyfriend and enjoy yourselves." I smiled and walked back to Luke. 

We walked to the park where I went a few months ago. We walked hand-in-hand. The sun was shining and there were barely clouds in the sky. It was just a beautiful summer day, a perfect day to grab an ice cream. "I wonder why Luc and Cal went to the doctor's today." I said. I really was. What if something was wrong with one of them. Suddenly my phone rang.  
'1 new message from: Brooke ♥'  
I smiled and opened it.  
From Brooke ♥ :  
Hey babe. I heard you were back in England!! YAAAAYY!! Me and the boys are in Sweden now, they're about to go on stage! I miss you baby. xx

To Brooke ♥ :  
Hi girl!! I miss you as well! We haven't talked for so long ;o I hope you have a lot of fun! Me and Lukey are in the park rn, gettin an ice cream xx 

When Luke and I bought an Ice cream, it was already 5:15 PM, so we decided to head back home. We opened the door and were surrounded by an amazing smell. Someone can cook very well in this house. I let go of Luke and walked to this kitchen. I glanced one last time at him and he just smiled. I opened the kitchen door and saw Georgia and Edward. They looked so cute together! "Hi Sammy, I want you so meet my girlfriend, Samantha, this is Georgia." I ran over to her and hugged her. "AAAHHH WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS IN LAW" I yelled. "I hope so oh my!!" We squealed for a moment before Edward yelled that dinner was ready. Everyone was sitting at the table. 

I sat down in between Luke and Edward. Calum stood up. "Guys, Lucy and I have some news." He said. FINALLY!! Lucy stood up as well. "We went to the doctor's today and.." They remained silent for a moment. "We're having a baby!" He said. He didn't sound that excited. "WHAT?! You're only 17 Cal! And Lucy is 16!" Michael said. I frowned my eyebrows at him and shot him a death glare. Couldn't he see that Calum wasn't the happiest about it? "We know. It wasn't really planned or something, it just happened." Calum said quietly. "Have you thought about abortion?" They nodded. "But that isn't really an option, because I can't kill a human being." Lucy said. "We're going to raise this kid well and we'd like some help with it." Calum said, his voice was still quiet. "Of course we'll help you! Right guys? We're here for you!" I stood up and walked over to them. Hugging them tight. "Congrats guys. I hope this little baby will make you even happier."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven.

~One year later~

 

Samantha's POV

I woke up by someone moving underneath me. "Sam, move your pretty ass, I can't breathe." Luke said with his slow, low morning voice. Shivers went down my spine as I moved off him. "Thank you baby." I moved closer to him and lay my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled so nice. "Thanks princess." I faced him confused. "You said I smelled nice." I blushed. "It's ok. You smell amazing yourself." I blushed even harder. 

 

"WAKEY WAKEY LOVE BIRDS!" Ashton and Sandra yelled as they ran into our room. "Shut up and leave." I said as I pointed to the door. I was laying on Luke's chest and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and I didn't want it to end. "No we're not. We're going shopping today. Just the 4 of us. Because we have a wedding soon." I shot them a look. "Wedding? By who?" Luke said, as if he read my thoughts. "My friend's, her name's Elizabeth and she's marrying her boyfriend for over 5 years, Harold." I smiled. I may have never met her but at least I'm happy for her. "Sam, don't look so weird, you're coming as well." Sandra said. 

I stepped out of bed but Luke grabbed my wrist. "Don't go" I shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry baby, but as you know, I need more time to get ready than you do." I pecked is forehead and walked over to my- our walk-in closet. "Grab that sexy blue skinny jeans!" he yelled from the bed. I smiled and grabbed my blue tight skinnies with a light blue T-Shirt that said 'Sorry I only like boys with tattoos' I chuckled because Luke didn't even have one. I put them on and walked back to the bedroom. 

"How's this?" I asked him. I was still walking on my bare feet but that didn't really matter. "It's amazing! But, I don't have any tattoos. Do you still like me?" He was now standing in front of me, extremely close. "I do, love. I love you more than anything." I pecked his lips and ran to Sandra's room. Sandra was wearing light blue skinnies with a pink tank top. "I need your help." I said. "Sure and cool shirt by the way." "Thank you babe." I hugged her. She was way taller than normally, and even then she was taller than me. I noticed that she was wearing heels. "Heels or All Stars?" I asked her. She scanned my outfit and nodded. "Black heels." I thanked her and ran back to my room. 

Luke was already done when I came back. "Still not wearing shoes babe?" I giggled at his comment. I grabbed a pair of black high heels and slid them on. "I do now." I was now just as tall as him, so I could easily kiss him. And that is exactly what I did. Luke kissed me back and even deepened it by going with his hand through my curls. After like half a minute I pulled away. Gasping for air. "C'mon. Let's go. Sashton is already waiting I think." "Sashton?" I asked him. He smiled proudly. "Yeah, just like Cake and Sake.. You know, Cal and I, and us. But that Sandra and Ashton." I chuckled and grabbed his hand. "You're so weird." 

When we reached the shopping center, Sashton, as Luke called it, went as first. We ended up in a brides store and the boys were already wearing tuxes. I must admit, Laston looked amazing in tuxes. "Damn." Sandra and I said at the same time. We burst out in giggles and went looking for the perfect dress. It's so unreal that I'm going to a wedding of someone I don't even know. But I guess it's because I'm Luke's girlfriend. I went through some racks and found the perfect dress. It was light pink and it had one shoulder covered. It must look amazing with my blonde curls and I know I have some skin colored heels back in the apartment. I smiled and showed it to San. She said it was gorgeous. I decided to try it on and show the boys. 

When I was done I opened the curtains. Luke, Ash and San were standing there. Clearing Sandra pulled on her dress as well. She had picked a white one with light pink stripes on it. It matched perfectly with mine and it looked rather amazing on her. Their mouths hang as I stepped out of the little cabin. "Wow." "You look great." Sandra and Ashton said. Luke just walked over to me. "You're so beautiful Samantha." He pecked my cheek. Well I guess this is the dress then.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight.

Samantha's POV

Today was the day. The day of Elizabeth's wedding. I met her 2 days ago, because I wanted to know who's wedding it was. Harold was there as well. He looked pretty much like Edward. But he had blonde curls and green eyes. I was still in bed, next to Luke. He was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was opened a little bit and his eyes were shut. I stroked a piece of his blonde hair out of his head and kissed his forehead. His eyes slowly opened. "Good morning beautiful." He smiled. His low morning voice, still sent shivers down my spine. I felt goosebumps forming on my arms. "Hi." I smiled shyly. 

After a while of cuddling in bed, I finally managed to get out. "C'mon Lukey Pukey, we have to get ready for Lizzie's wedding." I smiled. When we met, we became friends immediately. She was so nice. "But Sam, I don't wanna go." I sighed. "Oh, and why Pukey? Do I smell so gross?" I giggled. "No, it just rhymes. Now get out. We have 2 hours." He groaned and sat up. "I want a kiss from my perfect girlfriend first." He said. The way he said it turned me on so much. I walked to him and leaned in. He closed his eyes. I still waited. He groaned. "Stop teasing me and just kiss me." I leaned in and gave him a small peck. He groaned again as I walked over to the bathroom. 

I stepped out of my clothes, into the shower. I turned the water on and there was a knock at the door. "Sam, can I join ya?" Luke yelled. "NO!" "Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I turned red. I knew he couldn't see it. "I know you're turning red right now. Just let me in babe." All wet I stepped out of the shower and unlocked the door. Luke walked in and I locked it again. "I fucking hate you." I giggled. "Oh you don't. You love me." He said with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah I do, now get that pretty ass of yours in that shower. 

We were standing in the bedroom. I had a towel wrapped around my blonde hair. "Sam, did you see my tux?" Luke asked me. I shook my head. "I can't find my dress either." I was in my undies and Luke was in his boxers, "I'll go and look for them." He said, as if he knew something more than I did. I nodded and he left the room. "MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD. GIVE US OUR CLOTHES BACK!" I heard someone laugh. I guessed it was Michael. I opened the door and held my finger in front of my mouth so Luke wouldn't say I was there. He smiled and I walked over to Mikey's room. I thew the door open and ran in. He was laying on the bed. I noticed my dress and Luke's tuxedo. I jumped onto the bed and tickled him. "NO SAMANTHA STOP!" 

After tickling him for a good 5 minutes I stopped. "Don't you DARE to steal our clothes again." I pointed to him. I tried to be serious but I burst out in laughter. I grabbed the dress and tux and walked back to mine and Luke's room. I threw his tux to him. "Here's ya tuxedo handsome." I pecked his cheek. "Thank you baby." I pulled my dress on and curled my hair a bit more. I applied some make up and walked down the stairs, waiting for the others to leave for the wedding.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine.

Samantha's POV

Luke grabbed my hand as we stepped out of the van. We were on the beach, where Elizabeth and Harold would marry. It was beautiful. There were white roses everywhere. There was a red carpet laid over the sand so we could walk properly. I squeezed Luke's hand a bit harder and he whispered something in my ear. "Someday, you'll be walking down the aisle and I'll be waiting for you right there." He pointed forward and I blushed. "You're cute when you blush." He said and I blushed even harder. 

We sat down in the front row. There were a lot of people walking to chairs. I noticed Calum, Georgia, Michael and a girl I didn't know. "Ohhh Mikey, who's your little babe?" Luke asked. I slapped his arm and shot him a look. 'Don't be rude' He looked guilty and I pecked his lips. "This is Kimberly, also known as Kim. She's my girlfriend." She blushed. I didn't know Mike had a girlfriend. I stood up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back after a while. "I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam-" I was cut off by Luke. "She's my princess." He kissed my cheek softly. I blushed. Michael and Kim sat down next to Cal and Geo. I walked over to them. I glanced at Georgia's belly. "Wow girl, your baby is growing fast!" I said as I hugged her, even though she was still sitting. "I know right! It's a little giant." She rubbed her belly. Calum was now standing. "Hi Sam." He kissed my cheek slowly, but just in a friendly way. 

I was now back next to Luke. "Where's Sashton?" I asked him. He chuckled. "Using my ship name I see." I giggled and nodded. "They're best man and maid of honor." My mouth hang. "I'm so happy for them!" Luke kissed me again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please sit down. The wedding is about to start." Ashton yelled through a microphone. Only Ash. We sat down. At first Harold walked down the aisle. Along with his dad and Ashton. He smiled as he saw me. Next were the flower girls and a little boy who was carrying the rings. He was about 4, SO CUTE. Next were the bride maids. There were 2 girls, they looked absolutely stunning, and there was Sandra. She looked like a model!! 

Last but not least, was Elizabeth. Her long brown curly hair was tied up in a bun. There were flowers in it. Her dress, don´t even get me started about it. It was strapless, the top was covered with white little stripes. It somehow reminded me of Lou. The bottom was covered with little pink flowers. Just like her hair. She wore light pink high heels. Let's just stop.

After a few hours at the wedding, we were now back in the apartment. My feet were killing me and I could barely walk. "Sammy, you need some help?" Lukey asked. I had tears in my eyes. Normally I could walk on heels for days, I just don't get why I couldn't now. I nodded and Luke lifted me up, bridial style. He walked up the stairs and lay me down on the bed. "What happened?" He asked me. He sounded worried. "I don't know. I think it just are the heels." Luke grabbed my heels and laughed. "You little idiot." "What?" "YOU GRABBED GEORGIA'S HEELS!! THOSE ARE 5. YOU HAVE 6 IDIOT." Now I burst out in laughter too. 

We were laying on our bed. Hand in hand. Eye to eye. I smiled. "What did I do, that I deserve you? " He asked me. "I was about to ask you the same thing." I blushed. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. "I love you Samantha, I really do." He said quietly. "I love you too Luke and I promise I'll never leave you." Luke got off the bed and opened the drawer. "I want to give you something." He grabbed a little box and opened it. There was a ring inside with a little note. 

My dearest Samantha, no, don't worry, this isn't a wedding ring. We're just too young for that. YET. This ring, is my promise to you, that I'll always be by your side. Taking care of you but mostly, loving you. I love you Samantha Leonora Lloyd. You are the love of my life and I don't know what I'll do without you.   
Yours truly, Luke .x 

 

Tears were forming in my eyes. "I love you too Lukey." And I hugged him tight. "I love you. I love you. I fricking love you." I said as he slid the ring on my finger. He pressed his lips on mine. This was just the beginning of something beautiful. I just felt it.


	31. Epilogue.

~7 years Later.~ 

Samantha's POV

"MUUUMMM!!" My 5 years old daughter yelled. For a 5 year old, she sure was a diva. "I can't find my pinky dress anywhere." She pouted. I lifted her up. "It's okay, I'll help you. I just have to say to daddy he has to put Thomas and Tamara in bath." He nodded. I walked over to the twins' room. Thomas and Tamara were 3 years old, they were a pain in the ass but I loved them too bits. "Lukey?" I said as I walked into the living room where he was setting up everything. We were throwing a party because today we'd been married for 6 years. "What's wrong beautiful?" He kissed my cheek. "Could you please bath the twins? They can be here any minute and little Lilly can't find her pink dress." I pouted just like my baby girl did a few minutes ago. "Sure babe." He kissed me slowly and walked up the stairs. 

"Hurry up babe." I said to Lilly. She had finally found her dress and I just got a text from Ashton that they'll be here in 10. And since I was still in my PJs I kind of had to hurry. She finally got her dress on and Luke came in with the twins. "They're done." I smiled. "Thanks, can you please curl the blondie's hair? She wanted that, and I'll do the rest but I still have to put my clothes on." He nodded and he grabbed Lilly's hand, after he sat the twins on the floor. They walked after him. They looked like baby ducks following their mum. So cute. I changed into skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I added some make up and rushed out of my room. "Mummy, you have to do my make up." Lilly said. I smiled and did as I promised her yesterday. 

The doorbell rang and I walked over to the door. I just finished Lilly's make up. I know, she's only 5, but she wanted it so bad so who cares about one time. I opened the door, revealing Ashton, Sandra and their daughter Mandy, Calum, Lucy and their 7 years old son Jason and Michael and Kim. I said hi and hugged all of them, even though it was pretty hard with Kim, since she had a huge tummy, if you know what I mean. I was about to close the door when someone's foot was in between it. "Closing the door for your brothers I see." William said. I jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much." He was holding a boy's hand. "And who is this boy?" I asked him. "This is my boyfriend, Jake." I hugged him. "Hi Jake, welcome in the family." Next were Edward and Georgia. I smiled and hugged them. Last but not least, it was James. I smiled at how much he had grown. He was now 13. "Well hello there young adult, not giving your sister a hug?" I chuckled and he embraced me in a tight hug. "I missed ya Sam." I smiled. "I missed you too, tiny." He frowned at walked away. I guess he still didn't like the nickname then.

After an hour or two. The doorbell rang again. I faced Luke and he just shrugged. I stood up and walked over to the door, holing Thomas in my arms. I opened it and was attacked with hugs. "SAMANTHA!" I recognized the voice and opened my eyes again. "LOUIS!!" I smiled. "You're killing my son." He backed off and smiled. "Sorry. I just missed you. It's been 2 years." He said. I heard other people chuckle. I looked over Louis' shoulder, finding the other boys. "Oh and who's fault was it that I didn't see you in 2 fucking years huh Lou, I don't know, I guess those 5 boys who went on a world tour and never stopped in Australia to come by." I heard Niall burst out in laughter. I shot him a look. "Just kidding guys. I missed you too!" I hugged all of them and let them in.

I walked back into the living room, still carrying Thomas. I found all my friends sitting on couches. I can't believe my life turned out so amazing! And all that by moving away from England! My life was just great and I knew it would stay it this way.


End file.
